


Fanart for In Defiance of All Gravity

by saltkettle



Series: Fanart for Idiopathicsmile [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltkettle/pseuds/saltkettle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So far just an arm. More to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart for In Defiance of All Gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Defiance of all Geometry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091686) by [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile). 



‘Grantaire knew he wasn’t going to be able to think of anything clever to say, so instead he just reached out his hand. In doing so, the cuff of his hoodie rode up, exposing the edges of the ink on his wrist. Combeferre tilted his head, so Grantaire obligingly pushed up his sleeve to better display the black lines winding up his forearm.

Combeferre laughed then, delight transforming his face. “Are those wild yam vines? That’s amazing!”

“What? I — wait, how did you identify yam vines on sight?”

“ _Dioscorea alata_ ,” said Combeferre with a shrug, like  _oh yes of course_. “The veins on the leaves are pretty distinctive, so."’

[–In Defiance of all Geometry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1091686)

 


End file.
